Petunia's Woes
by Cboo09
Summary: A story exploring Petunia's perspective and why she hates witcheswizards. The chapters are short, but I'll write it for a while. Inprogress, check my prof about updates.
1. Surprising Sadness

This is a short story, and true to the books, just from a different perspective. I'm still working on it, but feel free to R&R. Constructive criticism is much appreciated! As always, characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1 Surprising Sadness 

Petunia Dursley sat in her kitchen at Number 4, Privet Drive. She had recovered from the shock of the morning, and had grown accustomed to the air of anger and frustration that had appeared in their home due to her nephew's arrival. She held a letter from the man named Dumbledore, who, contrary to her previous experience with wizards, she was unable to distrust. She fingered the letter and read the shining emerald ink carefully, hoping it would read differently this time. The parchment had been worn from it's many readings, but Petunia secretly hoped it would reveal something other than what was there. However, it still read, "_… regrettably, I must be the one to inform you that your sister, Lily, and her husband have been murdered by Lord Voldemort. If it will offer any comfort, you should know your sister was a great asset to the wizarding community and a virtuous woman who fought for her son. This, of course, brings me to Harry…" _ Petunia stopped reading. There was little more she cared to read.

The wrinkled parchment fell from Petunia's ghostly white hand, slowly floating to the floor. She followed the descent with her sharp eyes, seeming to look beyond the letter. A wail from upstairs awoke her from her thoughts, and she stood to go console little Dudley.

"Dear…" Vernon stood in the doorway of the nursery as Petunia rocked the bundle of blankets that was Dudley, "You're better off without them, look what they've left us, that… _child_." He said gruffly. Petunia stared at her son, not acknowledging Vernon. Vernon rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sighed deeply, watching as she put Dudley in his crib and stroked his soft blond hair. Vernon shrugged and left the room. Petunia heard the creak of the floorboards as Vernon went to bed. She left Dudley's crib side and moved to the makeshift bed in which her nephew lay.

Harry slept silently, but awoke as Petunia ran her finger along the fresh, lightning-shaped cut on his forehead. He stared at her with luminous eyes. Petunia's anxious face softened as she watched Harry, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She broke her gaze defiantly, denying her grief."Dangerous, useless waste… should have known…" Petunia trailed off, quietly heading to bed, unaware that she was followed by a pair of green eyes. The same green eyes she had always known.


	2. Not So Fond memories

**Again… Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Please R&R.**

Chapter 2 Not-so-fond Memories 

"_Lil-ee!"_ squealed Petunia, straightening her sundress as she chased her older sister. Lily giggled and yelled, "You'll have to find us!" She leapt into a nearby hedge and was quickly followed by Simon, a handsome neighbor of the Evans, not noticing his hopeful smile. It was a fortnight before her eleventh birthday, and she had little need for a tag-along, 6-year-old sister. She tossed her long red hair, closely avoiding the brambles in the hedge.

"_Lil-ee!" _Petunia called again, turning to face the yard in which Lily and Simon were concealed. Petunia was an unattractive child, her face was thin and sharp with a pointed, beak-like nose, and she was constantly getting into trouble by pursuing her sister devotedly. Lily put her finger to her lips, trying not to laugh herself. She smiled enticingly at Simon, and whispered, "Sometimes she is such a _pain!_" Petunia searched through the yard to no avail. She was dirty from her effort, and visibly tired and frustrated. She turned and walked home dejected, crying. Tears streaked the dirt on her face, and Lily frowned, but avoided the urge to go comfort her sister.

Simon turned to Lily and grinned, hoping for some reward. Lily looked into his chocolate eyes with long, soft lashes, and turned her attention to his lips. She smiled as he leaned into her and kissed her tenderly.

"Simon Alden _kissed_ you! Oh Lily, you are so lucky!" Charlotte squealed, "He's almost thirteen, you know! Right now, I wish I were you." Lily grinned and laid back on her bed, wanting to be alone, yet wanting to gloat. A first kiss is an important thing. Charlotte continued to fawn over Simon's good looks while she flipped through teen magazines. Lily shifted on her teal and lime green comforter, taking interest in Charlotte's magazines, "Do you think that I should re-decorate my room? What's trendy? I wouldn't want to be stuck with it looking like my pathetic sis-," she stopped, noticing Petunia standing in the hall outside her room. Lily gaped as Petunia ran away, crying, but quickly closed her mouth and looked surly. Charlotte, who had not noticed Petunia, continued, "I dunno… I think your little sister is sweet, I mean she treats you like an Idol – Do you like this room?" she said, holding up a picture of a bright pink room. Lily shook her head, "Nah… what do you think _Simon_ would like?"


End file.
